


kick it here

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night has its own rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kick it here

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary request 6, for [](http://1anonymous1.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1anonymous1.livejournal.com/)**1anonymous1** \- OT5, night at home. Title from 'Six Feet Under The Stars' by All Time Low.

Tuesdays, if they aren't filming too late and don't have to get up too early the next morning, are group movie nights. They keep a careful rota of whose turn it is to choose the movie, who's in charge of the popcorn, who's getting the drinks. There's always a scramble for the spot with the best view, for the place next to the popcorn-bearer, to stay away from the seat next to the phone (sometimes they feel brave, and unplug it).

They watch anything, everything. Horror movies, Changmin with his face hidden in the nearest shoulder, and sometimes with fingers in his ears, depending on how nervy he's feeling that day. Romances, Yoochun and Yunho sniffling into each others' shoulders at the climax, and fighting with Jaejoong for possession of the tissue box - though Jaejoong always claims he's not crying, his eyes get suspiciously red. Action movies, Junsu bouncing in place with each explosion, quoting all the lines when they rewatch his favourites.

In the end, it doesn't really matter what they watch. It's more important that they get to spend a couple of hours fighting over popcorn, yelling abuse at the screen, consoling each other when the dog dies; more important that for a couple of hours they get to just be friends, watching a movie together.


End file.
